Jetlag
HeroesAndVillansRock's in Dr. Seuss Beginner Books Video and Walt Disney Pictures "Aladdin" Cast: *Candace Flynn Nice Feet (Phineas and Ferb) as Herself *Stacy Hirano Sock (Phineas and Ferb) as Herself *Genie (Aladdin) as Himself *Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Herself *Jeremy (Phineas and Ferb) as Himself *Dino (The Flintstones) as Himself *Pikachu (Pokemon) as Himself *Iago (Aladdin) as Himself *Magic Carpet Black Eye and Black Mouth (Aladdin) as Itself *Gazeem the Theif (Aladdin) as Himself *Cave of Wonders Cemertary (Aladdin) as Itself *Genie Magic Lamp (Aladdin) as Itself *Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) as Herself *Vanessa Doofennshmirtz Nice Feet (Phineas and Ferb) as Herself *Percival C. Mcleach and Claude Frollo Guards (The Rescuers Down Under/The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Themselves *Golden Harp at the Window (Mickey and the Beanstalk) as Herself *Anna and Elsa and Star Butterfly (Frozen/The Star vs. Forces of Evil) as Themselves *Big Tuna (Pinocchio) as Themselves *Wendy Darling, Tiger Lily and Jane Darling (Return to Neverland) as Themselves *Snow White Broomstick (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Herself *Sheep (Aladdin) as Themselves *Ashley Spinelli and Gretchen (Recess) as Themselvses *Alice's Sister (Alice in Wonderland) as Herself *Christopher Robin Melon Seller (Winnie the Pooh) as Himself *Scrooge McDuck Pot Seller (DuckTales) as Himself *Wallace But Seller (Wallace and Gromit) as Himself *BJ Blue Bow and Greenline Sock Seller (Barney and Friends) as Himself *Fisherman Bear But Tuna Fish (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Himself *Ord Hot Chocolate Drink (Dragon Tales) as Himself *Mumfie Reeses (The Manny Adventures of Mumfie) as Himself *Big Bad Wolf Apple Seller (The Three Little Pigs) as Himself *Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) as Himself *Scooby Doo as Himself *Hercules as Himself *Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) as Himself *Disney Princess as Themselvses *Bimbettes (Beauty and the Beast) as Themselvses *Yakko Wakko and Dot (Animanicas) as Themselvses *Caterpillar (Alice in Wonderland) as Himself *White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland) as Himself *Liz Dragon (The Magic School Bus) as Himself *Three Dancing Girls (Aladdin) as Themselvses *Aurora/Briar Rose Pilot Woman (Sleeping Beauty) as Herself *Pinocchio Face as Himself *Violet Cow and Purple Spot as Itself *Marty the Zebra Black and White Stripes (Madagascar) as Himself *Donald Duck as Himself *Mr. Stork as Himself *Baby Kermit (The Muppets Babies) as Himself *Thomas the Tank Engine as Himself *Rhino Guards and Wolf Thieves (Robin Hood) as Themselvses *Robin Hood as Himself *Tommy Pickke (Rugrats) as Himself *Mufasa (The Lion King) as Himself *Cow and the Camel (Home on the Range/Dumbo) as Themselvses *Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) as Himself *Marahute and Purple Peacock (The Rescuers Down Under/Aladdin) as Themselvses *Sarah Murphy (Milo Murphy's Law) as Herself *Elliot the Dragon (Pete's Dragon) as Himself *Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Himself *Gromit (Wallace and Gromit) as Himself *Melissa Chase (Milo Murphy's Law) as Herself * * * * * * * * * *Ho-Oh (Pokemon) as Himself *Mowgl i Work Pyrmaid (The Jungle Book) as Himself *Willie the Whale (Make Mine Music) as Himself * *Sonia (Make Mine Music) as Himself *Willie the Giant Genie (Fun and Francy Free) as Himself *Toy Plush Pikachu (Pokemon) as Himself *Dragon Maleficent Evil Queen (Sleeping Beauty) as Herself *Giant Usrula Sea Witch Genie Evil Queen (The Little Mermaid) as Herself *Rafiki the Drillman Basecab (The Lion King) as Himself *Dumbo Vaction Elephant Fly as Himself *Moon Girls Eye Mouth (The Adventure of Brer Rabbit) as Herself Scene: # Live Action and Cartoon Film: *Mass Cemertary *Cave Pool *Boston *Agarbah *Forest Lake Gallery: Candace.jpg|Candace Flynn Nice Feet as Herself Stacy Hirano.jpg|Stacy Hirano Sock as Herself Genie 3rd Film.jpg|Genie as Himself The Queen in Snow White and the Seven Dwrafs.jpg|The Evil Queen as Herself Iago in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Iago as Himself Jeremy-1.jpg|Jeremy as Himself Magic Carpet.jpg|Magic Carpet Black Eye & Black Mouth as Itself Pikachu.png|Pikachu the Electirc Kitten as Himself Mrs. Jumbo in Dumbo.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as Herself Gazeem.jpg|Gazeem the Theif as Himself Cave of Wonders.jpg|Cave of Wonders Cemertary as Istelf Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wendy Darling, Jane.jpg|Jane Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Snow White Broomstick as Herself Thomas the Tank Engine.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine Pikachu as Itself 11.jpg|Willie the Whale as Himself Sonia.JPG|Sonia Duck as Himself Fireside Girls promo picture.jpg|Cheering Fireside Girls as Themselves Rafiki in The Lion King.jpg|Rafiki Basecab as Himself Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo Vaction as Himself Category:HeroesAndVillansRock Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof